


Random Poems

by Damevanessa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damevanessa/pseuds/Damevanessa
Summary: Really dark poems that don't make sense





	1. Chapter 1

Chains, pulling at my skin.  
I croak, gazing upwards through the rusted metal bars,   
towards the light.

Reaching out, crying.   
the light grows brighter, shining into the cage,  
The hay appears at my feat, stained red on top of woven carpets of wool  
The walls glimmer, covered in colorful mosaics of freedom

I blink and the light is gone  
The red hot fire of death inside me grows.


	2. Chapter 2

The music of innocents reaches my ears,  
white snakes flicker around us,  
growing, consuming.  
  
I stare down towards the dancing footsteps as the howling wind starts to drown out the symphony of terror.  
The snakes climb nearer.  
Inside them are figures, echoes of civilization, of humanity.  
  
The grey sky has solidified,  
surrounding the waxing sun.  
  
As the snakes ascend a building,  
it shrinks away, and the symphony crescendos.  
  
Soon, all that can be seen is the darkening horizon, hiding the sky from the luminous ground.  
The snakes shoot nearer.  
I laugh, and welcome their embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Sinking, ,dim, slowly, heavy, drifting, eyes, light  
Sleep.

Soft melodic lullabies  
The light is gone  
The aria grows stronger,  
And a dark shadow looms nearer

Flinching, fear, wail, shake, pull  
Nothing.

It broke into a thousand shards.  
Nearby, their mouth gaping, eyes bulged, skin graying rocks against her.  
She giggles, and fades into the darkness.

As the waves tug at your skin, you cry.  
The diablos have overcome.


End file.
